in the end: Anakin's view
by sick-atxxheart
Summary: Anakin Skywalker was so strong it was frightening, but that glint in his eyes sometimes showed there was something more. In Episode III, that 'more' came out- and the world as we knew it was lost. These are Anakin's thoughts during the final battle. R
1. Prologue

Padme

Padme. I had to protect her.

I had to.

But the light couldn't protect her. I knew that.

But the darkness could. The darkness had power.

Power. Power to save me. Power to save her.

**Thanks for reading. I know this prologue is really short, but it gets better, I promise!! Review please! Keep reading!**


	2. Chapter One: I'm Not Me

It all started with that emotion

It all started with that emotion. The need to protect. Protect Padme, protect the baby. Our baby. One emotion led to all of this.

But I had been offered power, power I could never have ever even imagined. I knew it was too big for me, but it was power that the light, the 'good' side, couldn't give me.

It was power that would change the world. It was power that definitely changed me.

The second part of this journey, this terrible, terrible journey, was my decision. My decision to go over.

Yes, to go over. To the Dark Side.

I lost myself. The me I knew was gone. I was someone else, controlled by the hate I had never felt before and didn't really want to feel. I was a tool, a tool of those who had given me the power. The power wasn't mine. The decisions weren't mine. Nothing was mine. Nothing.

Thoughts were planted in my head, and I knew it. But it seemed right. Killing- I was growing my power, getting stronger. I was me. My choice. My life.

But it wasn't. And I knew it.

**More action should be coming up, this is just the emotion phase that starts explaining. It's a relatively short story, but I hope you enjoy. If I am getting any facts wrong, please tell me.**


	3. Chapter Two: It Would Be

That night I felt strong

That night I felt strong. I was strong. I felt I was making my own decisions. And, just for that night, maybe I was.

Padme came after me. She came out of the plane, looking beautiful. Pregnant. I was almost afraid.

But then I wasn't.

I yelled at her. Told her it was her fault, told her that I was just doing what I had to. To save her. Told her she had lied to me. Told her it was his fault. Her fault.

Of course it wasn't. But I thought it was.

Something possessed me. The power pulled out from inside of me, the power to do what I wanted, anything I wanted. The Force.

I don't know why. I never know why. I choked Padme. She was so beautiful, yet still. I did it. Watched her fall. How could I do this? Why was I doing this? She didn't get up. Laid there. She had betrayed me. Her fault. My fault.

It doesn't matter. I don't know why. The power burned in my eyes. I saw nothing else. I knew what I was doing, and I hated it, but I didn't care. I had power. I needed the power. To save Padme. Had to.

Everyone else had betrayed me. I had to be on my own, had to be tortured by my own loneliness, my own internal insanity. I knew I wouldn't be able to go back. But still I fought for it. Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I held on to the fragile hope that after it was safe I would come back and everything would be the same again. I knew it couldn't, wouldn't be like that. I tried not to think of those I was hurting, tried not to think of my own betrayal. The Dark overshadowed me. I could think of anything else. It would be the same again. It would be.


	4. Chapter Three: I Don't Know

Obi-Wan

Obi-Wan. That traitor.

He came out of the plane too. It was more his fault than Padme's. It was both their faults. They had betrayed me.

I had betrayed them.

But it wasn't my choice.

Obi-Wan looked at Padme, looked to see if she was alive. From what I remember, I suppose she was, for he came towards me, looking angry.

He should be, a part of my mind said. You betrayed him, you just practically strangled your wife.

Another part of me said: Kill him.

Words. I felt bad, but again power filled me up. I felt my eyes burn, and I felt almost sure they were burning black. I felt hatred for Obi-Wan. Why? I don't know. He was my teacher, my mentor.

My father.

I hate the hatred that I feel. I hate it. Its not me, it can't be me. I'm not meant to be this way. I never was. But now I am this way, and now I have to live with it.

And the decisions I am forced to make under its' power.

The lightsabers come out now. We are the exact same level, exact same speed, exact same moves. Exactly the same.

Except I am stronger.

And he will never win.

I tell him so, and he reasons. What went wrong? He asks.

I don't know.


	5. Chapter Four: Red Hot Lava

I was stronger

I was stronger. But this was the toughest adversary I'd ever battled. Obi-Wan had always been on my side, we had always battled together. Always. Together we were practically invincible. We backed each other up. He covered for my stupid mistakes, and I covered for his rare moments of weakness.

Fighting against him in rage, in hatred, was hard. I didn't know what to do, but I knew exactly what do.

He knows how I fight, and I know how be fights. Not a good position. The lights of the sabers flashed in front of me, nearly blinding me. It was all I could do to bring my weapon above my head, to block Obi-Wan's strike, and then bring it back as hard as I possibly could. I have to admit, it was hard.

We were battling under the most intense situations I've ever faced. We were battling on tiny pieces of floating rock. Over lava. Red hot lava.

What drove me on was the power I want, need, feel so badly. The hatred. The need to feel why I'm feeling on and on. I want to keep feeling this powerful.

Obi-Wan jumps onto the solid ground, off the rock. We had been battling for a long time, far longer than I had expected. He was much stronger than I had ever expected.

I knew I could do this. I jumped, yelling with all my might.

A flash of light.

A flash of pain.

And I felt a look of amazement cross my face as I watched my legs and lone arm bounce down the rocky slope, then splash into the flowing, unforgiving red lava.


	6. Chapter Five: Not Strong Enough

Pain erupted throughout me

Pain erupted throughout me. A mixture of a yell and a scream shattered from my throat.

"You were the chosen one! It was said you would destroy the Sith, not join them! You were my brother Anakin. I loved you!"

Hatred. I loved him too. He raised me, he loved me. All my life.

And here I was.

Practically dead.

My severed body caught fire. I was numb. The pain ripped through me. I was unable to move. The roar ripped from my mouth, a cry of pain that echoed through my mind and then resounded, resounded again.

Pain.

I wasn't strong enough.

I heard Obi-Wan leave. I didn't care. I didn't care about him. Look what he did to me. I was nothing. I didn't have my mind anymore. I didn't even have my body. I had nothing. I was nothing. I felt nothing.


	7. Chapter Six: I Am

I felt myself being lifted, off the horrible, burning ground that I was being tortured on

I felt myself being lifted, off the horrible, burning ground that I was being tortured on. I didn't know or even care who was helping me. I felt nothing.

They took me away. I felt how small I had become, how small and insignificant. But I still felt the power inside of me. I knew it would be given back, I knew that I would be strong again. I knew I would.

Padme. Where was she? Was she dead?

I didn't care. I didn't want to care. I wasn't me. I didn't want to be me.

I was who the power had made me, and there was no going back.

I have a new body. Mechanical. I don't know how. Or even why. Someone wanted me alive.

I was able to stand. I was strong.

I am strong.

I am Darth Vader.


End file.
